Oliver Queen X Sam Winchester
by Mary Spn
Summary: Em uma competição entre amigos e personagens, um empate também poder ser uma boa opção. - Jared Padalecki / Stephen Amell


**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Beta:** Sem beta, os erros são todos meus.

**Ship:** Jared Padalecki / Stephen Amell

**Sinopse:** Em uma competição entre amigos e personagens, um empate também poder ser uma boa opção.

**Nota da autora:** Fanfic escrita para minha própria diversão, e de quem mais curtir, é claro. Porque como eu já disse, shippo Jared com qualquer coisa que respire. E que seja homem, obviously... rsrs. Enjoy!

* * *

**_Oliver Queen X Sam Winchester_**

**_Capítulo Único._**

Era uma quarta-feira comum de trabalho. As gravações de Jared terminaram mais cedo, enquanto Jensen ainda ficaria por algum tempo, gravando cenas de luta com um ator convidado.

Jared ainda estava decidindo se ficaria por ali, assistindo as gravações e batendo papo com o pessoal, ou se iria para o seu apartamento, onde provavelmente passaria a noite sozinho, tomando cervejas e assistindo futebol, quando seu celular tocou. Era Stephen Amell, o convidando para tomarem uma cerveja no bar que costumavam frequentar, ali em Vancouver.

Gostava do sujeito. Logo que se conheceram, descobriram ter muita afinidade e se tornaram amigos muito rapidamente. Combinaram de se encontrar nos sets das gravações de Arrow. Stephen estava terminando de gravar uma cena; como o bar era pertinho, e não tinha nada melhor para fazer, Jared achou melhor ir até o set e esperá-lo por lá mesmo.

Ao chegar no local, encontrou com David Ramsey e Emily Bett nos corredores. Conversaram rapidamente, pois eles já estavam de saída. Jared chegou à conclusão de que Stephen tinha quase a mesma sorte que ele e Jensen. O elenco de Arrow parecia ser tão divertido e amigo quanto o de Supernatural, só perdendo, é claro, pelo fato de não terem ele e Jensen.

Quando entrou no estúdio, a equipe de apoio já recolhia os equipamentos, e do elenco, apenas Stephen ainda estava lá. Vestindo uma calça de couro apertada demais, sem camisa, Stephen se exercitava em uma barra, alheio a tudo o que acontecia ao redor.

\- Sua maquiadora fez um bom trabalho com as cicatrizes - Jared comentou ao se aproximar, reparando no peitoral do amigo.

\- Gostou? – Stephen largou a barra de exercícios e passou a mão pelo peito. – Elas me deixam sexy – Sorriu, convencido.

Jared gargalhou. – Oliver Queen, você quer dizer.

\- No fundo, nós somos a mesma pessoa.

\- Que bom que nós não dependemos de você pra salvar Vancouver – Jared brincou. – Estaríamos encrencados.

\- Acho que eu não seria capaz nem de salvar a mim mesmo – Stephen gargalhou, pegou sua camiseta que estava sobre uma cadeira e a jogou por cima do ombro, caminhando em direção ao seu trailer.

Jared o seguiu, sem esperar ser convidado para entrar. Não era a primeira vez que entrava no local, já se sentia familiarizado.

\- Mas por falar em cicatrizes – Stephen se encostou na porta de um armário e se virou para olhar para Jared. – É engraçado como Sam e Dean tem o poder de fazê-las desaparecer de um episódio pro outro.

\- Nossa série é sobrenatural – Jared brincou, enfatizando a última palavra. – A propósito, gostei do cabelo – Debochou, se aproximando do manequim onde estava a peruca de cabelos longos que Oliver usava durante o período em que estivera na ilha.

Stephen gargalhou – Os fãs já estão até nos comparando. Você viu isso? – Amell pegou seu celular e mostrou a Jared um post no twitter, onde havia uma foto de Oliver com os cabelos compridos, ao lado de uma de Jared na 8ª temporada.

\- Até que ficou bem em você. Mas o meu é natural – Falou, convencido, passando a mão pelos cabelos. – E ficaria melhor se o Oliver mais novo não ficasse dando aqueles gritos de mulherzinha.

\- Gritos de mulherzinha? – Amell o encarou, sério desta vez.

\- Shado! Shado! – Jared afinou a voz, o imitando e se matando de rir.

\- Mas que filho da puta! – Stephen o olhou com falsa indignação. – E o que você me diz do Sam, que fica repetindo "Dean" umas cinquenta vezes por episódio? – Era a sua vez de zoar.

\- Fala sério… em uma briga, o Sam venceria o Oliver por nocaute - Jared provocou, sabia que Stephen era tão competitivo quanto ele.

\- E você quer provar isso quando? Que tal agora? - Amell flexionou as pernas e ergueu os punhos, se posicionando para a luta.

Jared gargalhou, mas entrou na brincadeira. Tirou sua camisa xadrez de botões e a camiseta que usava, ficando com o peito nu, de igual para igual.

\- Nós vamos quebrar o seu trailer - Jared falou enquanto lutavam, andando em círculos, desviando dos socos um do outro.

\- Eu vou quebrar é essa sua cara - Stephen ameaçou, começando a rir em seguida. Algo que gostava muito em Jared: as brincadeiras nunca tinham limites.

\- Vai ter que malhar muito pra isso - Jared provocou, partindo pra cima do amigo e o derrubando no chão do trailer.

Rolaram no pequeno espaço, agarrados, esbarrando nos armários e no sofá. Quando pararam, Jared estava sobre o corpo de Stephen, o imobilizando; ambos com a respiração ofegante e seus rostos muito próximos.

\- Agora diga! - Jared pressionou o peso do seu corpo com mais força sobre o outro. - Admita que Sam Winchester é o melhor.

Stephen gargalhou - Não. Oliver Queen nunca se rende! - Empurrou seu quadril, tentando derrubar Jared de cima do seu corpo, mas foi em vão. Jared era enorme.

O intérprete de Oliver Queen continuou se debatendo, tentando se livrar dos braços do outro e, a cada tentativa, seus corpos se friccionavam, causando sensações um tanto… inesperadas.

Jared sorriu de um jeito safado ao sentir a ereção do outro embaixo de si, espremida dentro daquela calça de couro apertada. Pressionou seu quadril, mas desta vez sem usar a força, soltou os braços do amigo e levou uma de suas mãos até a nuca dele.

Stephen sentiu certo alívio ao ter o controle dos seus braços novamente. Levou suas mãos até as costas de Jared, deslizando-as pela pele quente e suada, sentindo cada músculo sob seus dedos.

Seus lábios finalmente se encontraram e o beijo não foi nada suave. Suas línguas exploravam a boca um do outro, de uma maneira possessiva.

Ao encerrarem o beijo, Jared se levantou e estendeu a mão, ajudando Stephen a se levantar também. Se olharam por um instante e Jared empurrou o amigo para o sofá.

O sofá não era lá muito espaçoso para dois homens grandes, mas Stephen dobrou os joelhos e Jared se deitou sobre ele, entre suas pernas.

Beijaram-se novamente, enquanto seus quadris se friccionavam. Jared mordeu e chupou o lábio inferior do amigo, e continuou pelo seu pescoço, lambendo e dando leves mordidas na pele suada.

Sua mão esquerda desceu pelo abdômen rasgado de Stephen, até chegar a sua virilha, onde apertou sua ereção por cima da calça de couro, arrancando gemidos do menor.

Suas mãos deslizaram então pelas laterais do corpo dele e foram até as nádegas, apertando-as com vontade.

\- Oliver tem uma bunda muito gostosa dentro desta calça de couro - Jared falou, lambendo um dos mamilos de Stephen.

\- Acho que Sam Winchester tem fetiches por calças de couro - Amell deu risadas e levou uma mordida no mamilo esquerdo. - Ai!

Jared ficou de joelhos entre as pernas do outro e abriu o cinto dele.

\- Sério? Pensei que você fosse querer transar com a calça de couro, e não comigo - Amell falou, fazendo Jared gargalhar.

Amell abriu então o botão e zíper e Jared o ajudou a puxar sua calça e cueca para baixo, expondo sua ereção. Jared o olhou, passando a língua pelos lábios, instintivamente, então começou a abrir o próprio cinto.

\- Devagar - Stephen ficou sentado no sofá, ainda com Jared de joelhos entre as suas pernas, e segurou as mãos do moreno.

Colocou suas mãos nos ombros de Jared e foi descendo devagar, até a cintura, apreciando seus músculos. Beijou o peitoral do moreno, lambeu e sugou seus mamilos, enquanto suas mãos abriam o botão e zíper da calça jeans que ele usava. Sem descer a peça de roupa, enfiou as mãos pela parte traseira da calça, por dentro da cueca, apertando a carne firme das suas nádegas.

Abaixou a calça apenas um pouco, libertando a ereção do amigo. Segurou seu pau pela base e se inclinou para a frente, passando a língua pela glande, bem devagar.

Ainda de joelhos, Jared sentou sobre os calcanhares e mordeu o lábio inferior ao sentir seu pênis sendo sugado e engolido quase totalmente. Segurou a cabeça de Amell, empurrando seu quadril para cima em busca de alívio. Stephen segurou o quadril do outro no lugar e manteve seu ritmo, chupando e lambendo, fazendo sons molhados que deixavam Jared ainda mais louco.

O moreno já estava no seu limite quando tirou o pau da boca do seu amigo. Se levantou rapidamente para se livrar das próprias calças, aproveitando para pegar um sachê de lubrificante e camisinha em sua carteira, então voltou para a mesma posição, empurrando Amell para que voltasse a se deitar de costas no sofá.

Se inclinou sobre ele, beijando sua boca e massageou seu membro duro. Melou os dedos com o lubrificante e se inclinou ainda mais para chupar seu pau, enquanto seus dedos entravam por entre as nádegas do amigo, preparando-o.

Amell gemia e se empurrava contra os dedos do mais alto, sem qualquer pudor. Enfiou os dedos pelos cabelos de Jared, segurando sua cabeça enquanto era chupado de uma maneira totalmente obscena. O moreno ainda chupou suas bolas antes de colocar as pernas de Amell sobre o seu ombro e, depois de vestir o preservativo, penetrá-lo devagar.

Foi só o tempo de Stephen se acostumar coma invasão e Jared meteu com força, saindo quase totalmente e entrando novamente, fazendo o menor gritar de prazer a cada nova investida.

\- Porra, Jared, porra! - Amell falava entre os gemidos.

Pararam por um instante e Jared se sentou no sofá, fazendo Stephen subir em seu colo, com uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo. O mais baixo assumiu o controle, sentando no pau do outro e cavalgando sobre ele.

As mãos de Amell agarravam os ombros de Jared com força, deixando a marca dos seus dedos na pele quente e escorregadia de suor. Beijaram-se e Jared segurou o pênis do amigo, bombeando-o, enquanto sua outra mão o segurava com firmeza pela cintura, ajudando-o com os movimentos.

\- Assim… cavalga bem gostoso - Jared falou, ofegante, pouco antes de gozar forte dentro do outro.

Stephen arqueou suas costas, num último movimento e também gozou, seu sêmen jorrando sobre o peito e abdômen de Jared.

Encostou sua testa na do mais alto, suas respirações ofegantes, sentindo seus corpos relaxarem pelo orgasmo.

Amell beijou a boca de Jared uma última vez, mas permaneceu sentado sobre o seu colo.

\- Então, quem foi o vencedor da luta? - Provocou, rindo.

\- Empate? - Jared riu também e deu um tapa estalado na bunda do amigo, que se levantou e saiu do seu colo.

\- E aquela cerveja, ainda está de pé? - Perguntou enquanto pegava uma toalha para se limpar.

\- De pé? - Jared olhou para o próprio pênis, agora flácido. - É, quem sabe mais tarde - Brincou, fazendo ambos rirem.

\- Eu preciso de um banho antes de sairmos - Amell foi em direção ao chuveiro.

\- Hummm... - Jared se levantou e entrou no box atrás dele, com um sorriso safado no rosto, cheio de más intenções. Talvez a cerveja pudesse ficar mesmo para mais tarde.

_**FIM.**_


End file.
